Painted Black
Painted Black is the sixth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on October 13th, 2003, and closed on July 5th, 2004, for a total of # comics. This arc centers on the resolution of the conflict surrounding Grace's creation. It is to date the darkest completed story arc in terms of tone and subject matter. There was also a "special features" extra chapter made for Painted Black, five comics of explanations and sketches/fun extras from July 7th through 16th. 'Walk in the Park ' The Arc starts with Grace flashing back to Damian and worrying what would happen to her friends if he finds her. At the park, Elliot and Sarah are on a walking date, when Hedge appears and attacks, wanting to take Elliot captive as he saw Elliot in cat form earlier, making him think Elliot was like him, Grace, and their brothers. Sarah tries lying to Hedge explaining Elliot's cat form, but when that doesn’t work, she kicks him in the crouch and runs away. In response, Hedge transforms into his half hedgehog form, and then hits Elliot with his chain. The resulting stress causes Elliot to transform into his cat form, then collapse. Hedge takes him and tells Sarah he’s taking him to "the nest", before walking away and leaving Sarah helpless on the ground. 'Missing Persons ' We find ourselves in the dimension of Lord Tedd where he is looking for Nioi. We then cut to the main universe where Nioi has arrived looking for Dr.Sciuridae. We then cut to Ellen training where she receives a phone call from Sarah asking her to pick her up at the park, she then hangs up, leaving Ellen confused. When she arrives, with Justin, Susan and Nanase, Sarah informs them about Hedge and they rush to Tedd’s house. When they all arrive at Tedd’s house, Sarah storms in on Grace, only to be disarmed by random nudity. Sarah tell her to put some clothes on and comes downstairs. Elliot wakes up to the sound of Hedge arguing with someone, then Guineas pops up in front of him after the unknown person leaves. Elliot asks Hedge if Sarah is alright, and remains calm. When Hedge asks how he can be so calm he tell her he believes him, and is using a "hypnotic suggestion" to keep calm. Vlad comes in and scolds Hedge for talking to Elliot, meanwhile showing Elliot that he is not exactly a bat. Back at Tedd’s house Grace tries to persuade the gang to let her trade herself for Elliot, thinking it will protect them. 'Interviewed by the Devil ' Damien arrives to interrogate Elliot, and asks who he is, Elliot responds with a quotes from Lord of the Rings, then asks if Guineas understood the reference. Guineas decides to leave, distracting Damien, and Elliot attempts to escape while Damien wasn’t paying attention, but he couldn’t move his arms right. Damien turns around and threatens Elliot to tell him his name. Elliot tell him his name his cat because he is a cat, Damien demands to know where Elliot’s “nest” is and how many others live there. Elliot tries to make up a story about escaping out the laundry system but Damien doesn’t believe him. Damien leaves saying Elliot will not be released until he tell him everything. Meanwhile, Ellen and Grace are arguing about how to rescue Elliot, while Tedd is trying to get them to wait for his father. However, when Grace mentions that Damien has hit her, Tedd gets rather angry and help them get them go rescue Elliot. He gives Grace, Nanase, and Ellen some Uryuom workers uniforms and radio watches. Back at the Nest Hedge is talking to Guinea, and discovers the Elliot knew his name without being told. Hedge goes back to Elliot and tells him about Damien’s plans. Damien intends to use Grace in order to breed an army to take over and destroy then world. He then asks Elliot to tell him about grace, but before Elliot can respond, Damien comes in, punches Hedge for being near Elliot, and tells him to guard the other prisoner 'Into the Dungeon ' Grace, Nanase and Ellen are driving to the Nest, while Grace tells them about her brother’s powers and weapons. When they arrive, Grace and fairy doll Nanase go ahead to scout the area, while Ellen stay behind to keep Nanase warm. Grace and Nanase talk about Grace’s and Nanase’s powers. When they arrive at the address, Grace turns into her Jeremy form to pull of the barricade, only to find that it has already be remove by her brothers. When they arrive, they come upon Vlad, who is revealed far more then a bat hybrid. They try to run away, but Vlad see them, raises an alarm and chases after them. He quickly catches them knock Nanase out and captures Grace. She struggles and screams, but when Vlad put her down, she tries to run away again, only to be knocked out with a punch to the face by Damien. Vlad doesn’t like it but admits that she brought it on herself 'The Truth about Grace ' Ellen and Nanase are trying to get back to the Nest, but are having a difficult time getting there. Meanwhile Grace has woken up tied to a chair, and in front of Damien. Next to her is a man that Grace recognizes and Damien suggests that he tell her what he told him, while they wait for her friends to arrive, pointing out that she must have gotten her uniform from somebody. The man tell her that he was one of the scientists in charge of designing her brothers; we find out the Grace’s 18 birthday is soon, and that she is a Tulougol Seyunolu. Meanwhile Nanase has come up with the idea to go fairy doll in the area of the nest she is aware of, then fly back leaving a trail of fairly glitter as a trial to the nest. When she gets back to her body, Ellen and Nanase follow the trail. Back with Grace, she asks why she was created and we find out that she was made to hunt down and kill Damien, as he is the supposed recreation of a fire god. We also learn that Grace was supposed to be a physically fit male, but the man replaced the human Dan with that of his dead daughter, when he was found out, he was transferred. Damien reveals that since Grace uryuom father had the ability to create eggs without a partner, therefore Grace might also have the ability. Grace has become very angry, but everyone is distracted by a loud Skree. We cut back a few minutes to Elliot who is still tied up and being guarded by Guineas, after a vision from Sensei Greg, he turns into his female variant number 5 forms, slips his bounds then turns back into his normal form. He manages to slip away, but is seen by Guineas at the last moment. Ellen and Nanase are walking in the hallway trying to decide whether to first save Elliot or Grace, when they see Elliot being chased by Guineas, they go after them. They arrive at a large room, followed soon after by Hedge, he tries to keep them a secret but Vlad appear and lets out a loud Skree. 'The Brewing Storm ' 'Fallen From Grace ' 'Humanity ' Category:Story arcs